Epílogo: por Melanie Stryder
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Bueno gente, como el títulin dice, este es un epílogo del libro contado por Mel, lo que sintió ella al despertar y al ver a Jared de nuevo...


Un epílogo alternativo del libro "The host", desde el punto de vista de Mel.

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, supongo que ya todas lo saben... nada es mío, ni la trama, ni los personajes, ni Jared (por desgracia), todo es sin fines de luclo, etc, etc, etc.

Todo estaba tan oscuro. No podía ver ni sentir nada. Solo escuchaba una fuerte respiración y murmullos constantes e ininteligibles. Quise abrir los ojos pero el solo intentarlo hizo que una puntada de dolor azotara mi cabeza. Todo me dolía: los brazos, la espalda, el cuello y, sobre todo, la nuca. Me pregunté que le habría pasado a Wanda para que termináramos en este estado. ¿Nos habría atrapado la buscadora?, ¿estaría intentando terminar de una vez por todas con migo? ¿Por qué Wanda no respondía? –_Wanda_- la llamé. Nada. _WANDA responde ¿Dónde estamos?-_Silencio. Wanda no estaba. ¿O era acaso _yo_ la que ya _no_ estaba?

Gemí, aún sin abrir los ojos y sin esperar que el sonido saliera de mi mente, de mi cuerpo o de donde quiera que me encontrara. Pero me equivocaba. El sonido salió de mis labios y retumbo en la sala en la que me encontraba haciendo que todos cuanto me rodeaban se callaran. Unos segundos después sentí que una cálida mano se aferraba a la mía y que luego, alguien me besaba en la frente.

- Está despierta Doc, puedo sentirlo.- Bastó que esa voz hablara para que recordara _todo_. Ignorando el dolor de cabeza que sentía abrí los ojos, impaciente por encontrarme con Jared. _Mi _Jared. Finalmente.

Allí estaba, mirando fijo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y aire preocupado. Sonrió cuando abrí los míos y lo hizo aún más cuando _yo_ apreté su mano con fuerza.

-Mel- fue todo lo que dijo. Sonreí, feliz por poder hacerlo, por poder tener control de mi cuerpo, de mis pensamientos. Por estar ahí frente a él, sola, sin nadie que manejara mis movimientos, que midiera mis palabras.

-Jared- no podía ver a nadie mas que a él, tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre.

-¿Qué tal te sientes Melanie? Bienvenida seas- esta vez fue Doc quien habló. Sonreí de nuevo sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlo, solo tenía ojos para Jared en aquel momento.

-Veo que estas perfecta- dijo Doc riendo. –Jared, ve y llama a los demás, dales la buena noticia. Al ver que Jared no apartaba la vista de mí y notar que no tenía intención de moverse de mi lado, Doc dijo: -Bien, iré yo. Y acto seguido, salió de la habitación dejándonos a Jared y a mi solos.

Me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla pero sin decir nada. El silencio que se había formado entre los dos me incomodaba un poco. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente, tal como el lo había hecho minutos atrás.

-¿estas bien Jared?- pregunte preocupada. Su respuesta no fue en lo mas mínimo la que esperaba, no dijo nada típico ni nada atípico sino que me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a reír. –Jared, me estas mareando- dije. Había comenzado a ver estrellitas y eso no era bueno…

-¡Mel, estas aquí!...Eres tu. OH Dios Melanie no sabes cuanto te extrañé. Sabía que resistirías- Comenzó a decir tantas cosas que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, todo el dolor que sentía se había esfumado. Estaba con Jared, en sus brazos, a salvo de todo, nada podía tocarme.

-Bésame Jared- le pedí. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, solo yo. Sentir ese fuego en la piel que se producía cada vez que me besaba, sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que sentía siempre antes de que tuviera que compartir mi cuerpo con Wanderer… Wanderer, Wanda… ¿qué habría sucedido con ella? _Oh no._-pensé. _No no no no._ Si todo había salido como era esperado significaba que Wanda estaba… _no por favor_. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía haber muerto, Jamie y Jeb no lo habrían permitido, no puede hab…. El beso de Jared calló mis pensamientos y mis preocupaciones. Fue como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos besado, como si mis sentidos hubiesen estado dormidos estos últimos meses y recién hubieran despertado. Era maravilloso, sus labios moviéndose casi sincronizadamente con los míos, con desesperada necesidad el uno del otro…

-Como extrañaba esto, Mel- Dijo Jared en el segundo que nuestras bocas se separaron. Volví a besarlo y sonreí contra su boca llena de felicidad.

Escuché voces aproximándose hacia donde estábamos y un segundo después la voz de Jamie gritando: - ¡Meeeeeel! ¿Me oyes Mel?

Me separé de Jared como si me hubieran programado (lo cual no me gusto mucho) y eché a correr hacia la puerta. Miré al pasillo y vi a Jamie corriendo a todo lo que podía.

-¡Jamie!-Grité. Lo abrasé por la cintura y sin querer, comencé a llorar.

-Mel, no llores… esta bien, todos estamos bien- decía Jamie. A sus espaldas, comenzaron a aparecer todos: Doc, Maggie, Kyle, Ian y el tío Jeb. Jared salió del cuarto poco después y me tomó por la cintura, mirando con gesto de suficiencia a Ian, cuya mirada paseaba por mi rostro y luego por el de Jared.

-Melanie querida, como me alegra que hayas regresado- dijo Jeb a la vez que se acercaba para abrasarme. Me había quedado muda, no sabía que decir, me sentía tonta allí y lo que era peor, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Ya déjenla, la están agobiando- dijo Maggie.- ¿te sientes bien, Mel?

-Si, gracias. ¿Dónde…dónde está Wanda?- le pregunté con vos tembleque.

-Wanda esta bien querida, aún esta dormida.

¿Dormida? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Miré a Jared con aire desorientado, el hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el cuarto donde había despertado y me guió hacia adentro.

-Allí esta- susurró en mi oído.

-wow-fue todo lo que pude decir. En la otra punta de la habitación, sobre una camilla, descansaba una pequeña muchacha de aspecto frágil. _Wanda._

-¿va a estar bien, cierto?

-Claro.

-Jared…

-Mmm ¿si Mel?

-Siento haber sido tan tonta, jamás debería haberme ido sola a buscar a Sharon, fue toda mi culpa.

-Calla Mel, ya todo se ha solucionado.

-Te amo Jared Howe.

-Te amo Melanie Stryder.

Tomó mi cara con una mano y la otra la puso en mi cintura, se acercó muy despacio a mí rostro y antes de besarme dijo en un susurro casi inaudible: _Para siempre._

_bueeeno, ¿que les parecio? ¿bueno, malo, pésimo? comenten porfis! Se aceptan tanto aplausos como tomatasos :)jajja_

_que tengan un lindo día,_

_Emily ._


End file.
